


Too long since I've been a fool

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Children, College Student Stiles, Derek Cooks, Friends With Benefits, Graduate Student Derek, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, laura has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't a "thing" between them. Not supposed to be, anyway. It was casual and rare and in a few months they'd both look at it as a momentary slip in sanity.</p><p>That's how it started, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too long since I've been a fool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yenny2206 on LJ who asked for _Derek/Stiles :) I like smut, angst, kids, happy ending_ for her Advent Calendar day. I still have a few days open here: http://marishna.livejournal.com/831677.html

Derek stood at the stove in his kitchen, turning slices of bacon as he listened to the off-key warbling of the guest in his shower. He tried to force the grin off his face but his body didn't listen.

When it came to Stiles it never did, and that was a very bad thing.

This wasn't a "thing" between them. Not supposed to be, anyway. It was casual and rare and in a few months they'd both look at it as a momentary slip in sanity.

That's how it started, anyway. 

Stiles was a barista and Derek a bartender. Odds should have been high on them never meeting since their schedules were polar opposites but Derek was a grad student and Stiles was in his last year of undergrad. It was a fluke accident that they met, literally running into each other in the history department that Derek basically lived in. Stiles needed one more pre-req course to finish his criminology degree.

Derek noticed Stiles was taking a course from a prof he TA'd for during his undergrad and Stiles seized the opportunity to mine him for into on the course and how best to get through it. Derek basically tripped over his own tongue agreeing to meet for coffee later that evening.

They found better things to do with their tongues later that night at his apartment.

That was three months earlier. The semester was almost over and Derek wasn't sure what was going to happen. 

The bacon grease crackled and splattered, sending spits of hot oil against Derek's chest and he hissed despite the pain being a split second before his healing kicked in. He shook his head and snapped out of it as the water shut off.

Within minutes Stiles was waltzing into the kitchen, fully dressed but with still-wet hair. He smacked Derek's ass on his way to the cupboard and grabbed plates, then the orange juice (that Derek absolutely didn't purposely buy the day before just for this reason) from the fridge, along with the eggs. 

Derek took them from Stiles without a word and started a second frying pan heating while he cracked a few of the eggs and whisked them quickly. Stiles pushed down toast and within five minutes they sat down across from each other with full breakfasts. Stiles kicked his foot up into Derek's lap with a grin and dug in to his eggs eagerly. Derek grabbed his foot and held it with one hand, running his thumb up and down the sole while eating with his other hand.

Times like this were happening with an alarming frequency for Derek. His wolf rumbled in him with contentment from the domesticity of it all. It was a large part of why Derek tried not to worry about what was to come. He didn't want to deal with the fallout when the fling was no more.

A knock at the door had Derek on high alert immediately. His hand tightened around Stiles' foot so swiftly that Stiles yanked it back with a quick jerk.

"Ticklish," he explained with a smile. "Expecting company?"

Derek shook his head, trying to hear who was on the other side of the door. "Not today."

"We could pretend you're not home," Stiles suggested with a smirk but Derek's enhanced hearing worked with crystal clarity and his heart started pounding hard. He shook his head.

"I should get it. Just... stay here," Derek said quietly and pushed away from the table. Stiles cast a curious look at him, then pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and started typing something.

Derek braced himself before answering the door, dreading opening it. When he did he was greeted with a knowing, mischievous grin and excited cries of, "Uncle Derek!"

"Hey baby bro," Laura said, grinning from ear to ear as she stepped in to kiss him on the cheek. As she did she whispered, "So I'm going to finally meet the mystery guy."

"Laura," Derek said in a warning tone. He thought he'd managed to keep Stiles' scent as indistinguishable as possible in his apartment and since he was only over once or twice... well, sometimes three or four times a week... Yeah, he fucked up.

Derek turned to his niece and nephew instead. "Hey guys!"

"Can I have some bacon, uncle Derek? And toast with strawberry jam?" Elena asked, sniffing delicately at the air.

Laura put her hand on Elena's head and shook it back and forth in a 'no' motion. "You have had breakfast, young lady. And lunch, for that matter. Why is uncle Derek eating breakfast so late in the day? Go see!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," Derek hissed as the kids ran inside his apartment. He could hear Jake greet Stiles inside, "Who are you?"

Derek quickly followed the kids while Laura closed the door. He got to the kitchen and saw Stiles crouched on the floor to be at eye-level with Jake and was holding his hand out for the young guy to shake while Elena eyed him somewhat suspiciously. Her nose was twitching in a way that Derek knew she was trying to scent him.

"I'm your uncle's friend, Stiles," he explained and Jake cautiously accepted his hand but Elena wasn't convinced. Derek could see the wheels in her head turning and Laura's quiet giggle next to him was enough for him to freak out internally. 

Before he could step in though Elena declared, "I think you're his _boy_ friend."

Stiles didn't even blink as he turned to her. "You're right, we are."

There was no lie detected in Stiles' voice and Derek heard rushing in his ears, of relief or elation he wasn't sure, or the probable impending crushing wave of disappointment when Stiles laughed it off once Laura and the kids were gone. Stiles probably thought he was doing something nice and helpful for Derek.

"Is that right, uncle Derek?" Elena asked Derek.

He swallowed hard as Laura laid a hand on his back. "Yeah, Elena. It is."


End file.
